


Неслучившаяся жизнь

by Altra_Realta, Fandom_Medic_2017



Series: Level 5 Midi R-NC17 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Medical Inaccuracies, Medicine, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017
Summary: Эта история - о том, как люди теряют самое дорогое. О глупости и жадности, ибо одно часто ходит в поисках другого.





	Неслучившаяся жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** смерть персонажа, графические описания родов. Based on true stories. 
> 
> Для всех желающих имеются подлинные документы: [скрин с информацией о сотрудниках](http://i.imgur.com/PaOGIqq.jpg), [текст, вынесенный в эпиграф](http://i.imgur.com/NRB8sPl.jpg), [договор на аналогичные услуги](http://i.imgur.com/EUCEVRu.jpg) плюс [страница два](http://i.imgur.com/f6R5SQE.jpg) [и три](http://i.imgur.com/rBiYhcg.jpg), а также [приложение](http://i.imgur.com/F6shreg.jpg), взятые из открытого доступа в сети. Подобные центры и их сотрудники существуют в реальности, пропаганда и цитаты, к сожалению, не выдумка автора. Автор сидел, гуглил и, простите, охреневал - от человеческой жадности и от человеческой тупости. Факты здесь жестоки, но в них нет вымысла, и это хуже, чем самая извращенная фантазия. 
> 
> **Триггер!** Самопроизвольное патологическое прерывание беременности, патология при родах, смерть новорожденного.

«Существует представление, что медицина это наука,  
истину которой дано право представлять только особому  
привилегированному кругу медицинских работников». 

_(«Юридический аспект нашей деятельности»  
со страницы «Наши принципы» —  
публичная оферта — школы «Драгоценность»)_

Кто точно ждал, пока все начнется, так это кошка. Как только Иван открыл гардероб, она шмыгнула под свернутые одеяла и затаилась.

— Может, ее лучше убрать? — почему-то обращаясь к шкафу, спросил Иван, имея в виду, разумеется, кошку. Наталья его поняла.

— Пусть там сидит, — подумав, разрешила она. — Цветы, обязательно надо поставить цветы еще и на кухне.

— Шампанское и свечи не надо? — с непонятной самому себе озлобленностью буркнул Иван и обернулся. 

Наталья смотрела на него с ответной неприязнью. Впрочем, напряжение было недолгим, ее лицо вскоре разгладилось, Иван тоже немного расслабился. «Нервы, все это нервы», — подумал он с досадой. Нервы сейчас ему были совершенно ни к чему.

— Давайте сходим на кухню, — предложила Наталья. — Надо кое-что сделать, я покажу, заодно проверю, все ли готово. Ничего, — Наталья уверенно кивнула и оглянулась на лежавшую на кровати Марину. — С ней все хорошо. Больше чем хорошо. Куда лучше, чем в день вашей свадьбы.

Иван тоже посмотрел на жену.

Марина облокотилась на подушки, глаза ее были закрыты, она ровно дышала. Она не обращала внимания ни на мужа, ни на Наталью, разве что кошка, которая могла испачкать детские вещи, могла ее заинтересовать. 

Наталья потянула Ивана по направлению к кухне. Он пошел, испытывая одновременно возбуждение и апатию, и, с одной стороны, он списывал свое состояние на упомянутые нервы, с другой... с другой — еще было время принять иное решение.

— Я не понимаю, — сухо заговорила Наталья, притворив дверь, — что с вами такое. Вы даже вызвали меня слишком рано. Зачем? Допустим, вы хотите, чтобы все прошло безупречно. Не знаете, что делать, так делайте, что я вам говорю. Хотя со шкафами и бутонами могли бы справиться без меня.

— Дело не в шкафах и бутонах... — начал было Иван, но осекся. Держать сомнения в мыслях было проще, чем озвучить. — Может быть, все-таки позвонить в скорую?

— Звоните, — улыбнулась Наталья. — Ваш ребенок, выбирать вам. 

Иван вздохнул.

***

Да, выбирали только они с Мариной, выбирали сознательно, все обдумав, взвесив, просчитав и прочитав. И поводов для подобного выбора у них было два: первая беременность — та, которую в женской консультации посчитали замершей — со всеми последствиями, и то, как реагировала на это Марина и тогда, и после, хотя прошло уже четыре года.

Известие, что сердце плода перестало биться, она восприняла недоверчиво. Ругалась с молодым врачом ультраспектровой диагностики, ругалась с гинекологом, жаловалась завконсультацией на некомпетентность докторов. Иван отвез ее на УЗИ в платный центр, и замирание беременности подтвердили и там. Марина махнула рукой и согласилась на чистку.

Тогда они не ждали ребенка, беременность была внезапной. И Марина пару месяцев назад устроилась после института на вполне неплохую должность, и Иван только-только начал зарабатывать так, что не приходилось влезать в долги к концу месяца. Им было в принципе все равно — родится ребенок, не родится, но то, что сообщили им после гистологии, заставило задуматься. Плод на момент чистки был жив, хотя и развивался гораздо медленнее, чем положено, были обнаружены и патологии, названий которых сейчас Иван уже вовсе не помнил. Прерывание беременности было все равно наилучшим выходом, но ошибка персонала двух разных клиник насторожила.

Работа у Марины не пошла, ей было скучно, совершенствоваться она не стремилась, была средним исполнителем, что начальство не радовало: от дизайнера ждали все-таки полета фантазии, оригинальности и самостоятельности. Иван, напротив, практически перестал напрягаться: денег хватало и так. На фоне полетевшей к чертям экономики то, что продавала их фирма, получило небывалый спрос: государство активно начало строить мосты, стадионы, дороги, для всего этого очень был нужен предлагаемый их компанией ассортимент. Раз за разом они выигрывали торги и тендеры, и Иван неторопливо выписывал накладные. Начальник юротдела умирал при подготовке документов к госзаказам, генеральный директор седел на каждом тендере, а отдел продаж ненавязчиво шиковал. 

Марина бросила работу. Пыталась учиться петь, заниматься скандинавской ходьбой, писать книги, но скоро потеряла к этому интерес и внезапно озаботилась тем, чтобы стать матерью. В этом был, конечно, определенный каприз: часть денег на ипотеку была взята валютным кредитом, сам Иван зачем-то мечтал получить хороший западный МВА, только вот никак не мог добраться до изучения английского. 

Правилам зачатия Марина учила его сама.

Ивана это смешило, зато придавало регулярному сексу загадочные и забавные нотки. Он мало верил в какие-то техники, о которых с придыханием вещали разные гуру на ютьюбе: судя по виду гуру, проблемы с сексом у них имелись немалые, несмотря на владение техниками. У некоторых смущал еще и возраст — Иван сомневался, что получить обширный опыт секса и зачатия можно раньше, чем школьный аттестат. Марина к тому же долго предохранялась и перестала принимать гормональные противозачаточные всего три месяца назад. Но однажды, когда он вернулся домой, Марина показала ему тест с двумя полосками.

По всем расчетам выходило, что беременности было недели четыре. Иван сбегал в ненавидевший его юротдел, где начальник, загруженный очередными бумагами, обрадовал его огромным единовременным пособием при постановке на учет на раннем сроке — целых пятьсот рублей. Иван посмеялся и решил повеселить и Марину, но она на полном серьезе сказала, что не собирается вставать на учет.

Тогда они и вспомнили ошибки четырехлетней давности. Марина уже горела своим материнством, уже купила балахонистые рубашки и комбинезон и спрятала все туфли на каблуках, уже носила безразмерную футболку с глупой надписью «Baby inside». Вряд ли кто-то бы мог вдруг решить, что в животе не ребенок, а пиво, но на такую мелочь Иван махнул рукой.

Марина превратила беременность в увлекательное хобби. Раньше Иван наблюдал за женщинами в подобном состоянии со стороны, но неожиданно для себя открыл, как меняет беременных отношение к самому ожиданию появления ребенка на свет. Марина быстро пережила этап демонстрации своего положения перед людьми, период нервозности у нее не случился вовсе, и она полностью сосредоточилась на том, чтобы каждый день делать незабываемым. На Иване это сказывалось тоже — Марина считала, что ребенок уже нуждается не только в матери, но и в отце. Иван уставал от избытка общения с клиентами, от постоянных разборок с начальством и другими отделами, но вместо привычного расслабления с «дотой» и ГТА он гулял, пил странные на вкус, но приятные чаи, сидя на полу с Мариной — и ребенком, и учился быть отцом.

С другой стороны, он был даже рад, что Марина не распустилась, не обнылась и не гоняет его за всякой несъедобной ерундой в половине третьего ночи. Шел четвертый месяц, чувствовала себя она прекрасно, токсикоз почти не проявлялся. Кроме возросших затрат и того, что Иван против воли теперь знал о развитии и воспитании детей куда больше, чем по теме собственного диплома, ничего не изменилось.

Потом Марина, немного смущаясь, — Иван списал это на очередные траты — предложила походить в школу для родителей. Дважды Ивану удавалось соскочить: занятия были по выходным, ему хотелось поваляться на диване с игрушкой, и Марина ходила одна. На третий раз шел ливень, и в споре, вызывать ли такси или ехать на своей машине, победила экономия. Позже Иван признал, что в тот момент в нем окончательно умер именно экономист: стоимость бензина и парковки существенно превысила затраты на поездку на такси туда и обратно.

В школе Ивану неожиданно понравилось, в том числе тем, что к ним не отнеслись как к пациентам. «Беременная, а не больная, — часто повторяла Марина, — это естественное, здоровое и повторяющееся состояние любой женщины». Воспоминания о женской консультации и платном центре были обратными. Анализы, люди в белых халатах, надоедливое, острое слово «риск», нахмуренные лица, суровые беременные в молчаливой очереди. Здесь все было иначе. Иван оценил разницу в подходах: память подсовывала что-то невыносимое для беременных, зрение спорило, что каждая из будущих матерей в школе наслаждается каждым днем.

Беременность — это праздник, роды — это праздник вдвойне, считали тут, и Иван, вначале сидевший скептиком, к концу занятия подписал договор.

К начальнику юротдела он подошел не сразу.

— Ванька, вы рехнулись, — сказал тот, сняв очки и устало потирая красную вмятину на переносице. — Что вы слушаете какую-то хуйню, не вопрос, правда, на ютьюбе она бесплатная. «Медицинский центр...» Кстати, у них есть лицензия?

Вопрос был риторическим, Иван покраснел.

— «...обязуется оказать Пациентке платные услуги по сопровождению и организации процесса родовспоможения на базе родильного дома...» — продолжал начальник юротдела. — Прием акушера, прием гинеколога, роды, одна штука, — он с сомнением заглянул в приложение. — Цена контракта: тридцать шесть тысяч рублей. А ведь контракт на организацию услуг.

— Что-то не так? — насторожился Иван.

— Ну как сказать, — хмыкнул начальник юротдела, нацепил очки и сунул Ивану договор. — Тридцать шесть тысяч за пиздеж — ты еблан. Если хочешь, я твою Маринку до роддома сам сопровожу за полцены.

Иван вежливо отказался, хотя больше всего ему хотелось послать этого заносчивого козла нахуй. Начальник юротдела считал себя самым умным, ошибался редко, что никак не отменяло того, что он был редкостным мудаком.

Марина все хорошела. Практики дыхания, медитация, детская йога — эти занятия были самыми интересными, туда приносили двухмесячных малышей, вертели ими в разные стороны. Со стороны ребенок напоминал маленькую обезьянку, только что дергался он не по собственной воле. Ивана подобное обращение с ребенком шокировало, но, оглянувшись, он увидел, что остальные взирают на такое издевательство с благоговением. Ребенок тоже чувствовал себя вполне комфортно, и Иван решил, что ведет себя как ретроград и параноик.

Закончился второй триместр. У Марины было «все хорошо». На учет она так и не встала. То, что она будет рожать только дома, уже не обсуждалось. Иван и верил и не верил одновременно. Он не сомневался, что все пройдет благополучно, но боялся почти подсознательно. Несколько раз он пытался поговорить с Мариной, но привести аргументы так и не смог.

— Ты просто негативно настроен, — сказала она. — Если будешь так думать...

Она не договорила, но смысл был ясен. Иван больше не касался этой темы. Он пытался мыслить позитивно, настраивал себя на день родов как на событие, в котором будет принимать участие, привык считать, что беременность — это почти как первое сентября, вспоминал себя будущим первоклассником и разделял с Мариной каждую покупку, каждую новую книгу и каждый новый толчок малыша.

Они не ругались, перестали смотреть телевизор, много общались, гуляли, и даже на работе заметили, насколько Иван стал спокойнее и проще в общении. Удивительно, но это сказалось даже на клиентах — они охотнее шли на его условия, если, конечно, дело не касалось госзаказов. Иван понял, что метод работает, а однажды, посчитав свою выгоду, пришел к выводу, что тридцать шесть тысяч давно окупились.

В школе сказали, что домашние естественные роды — самый правильный и разумный выбор. Привычная обстановка, никакого стресса, незнакомых и равнодушных людей, безразличных к появлению на свет малыша, и само появление — по желанию ребенка, а не врачей. Им предложили выбрать акушерку.

Иван долго рассматривал фотографии: улыбчивые, мягкие, располагающие к себе женщины. Контраст с замороченными докторами женской консультации был налицо. Школа Молли Калигер, розен-терапия, школа постдипломного остеопатического образования в дополнение к выделенному жирным шрифтом «акушерка, ведущая курсов подготовки к родам» и скромному количеству собственных детей, указанному чуть ниже всех регалий, смущали и не давали сделать однозначный выбор. Марина склонялась к родам у самой Молли Калигер, но Иван боялся ее отпускать в другой город, а уехать самому означало неминуемо отдать клиентов жадным соседям по отделу. Что ни один из них не вернул бы потом источник дохода, долго объяснять не пришлось.

Выбор пал на Наталью. После долгих споров, веселых и азартных, выбрали акушерку со «средним количеством детей»: всего четверо. Марина суеверно была уверена, что у нее будет столько же детей, сколько у первой ее акушерки, а шестерых наследников Иван боялся при всем желании финансово не потянуть.

Приближался срок вместе с листопадом и особенным прозрачным небом ранней осени.

***

Марина с самого утра была немного взвинчена, ее вырвало. Она пыталась прилечь с планшетом и каким-то немудреным фильмом, ворочалась, пытаясь найти положение, ее снова рвало, потом стало вроде бы легче, но ближе к восьми вечера у нее появились легкие схватки. Началось или нет, сказать она не могла. Какое-то время они ждали, Марина даже пыталась заниматься делами, потом начала кровить. Боли стали сильнее и продолжительнее.

Наталья долго не брала трубку, а потом накричала — Марина сама провоцирует начало родов своим желанием поскорее родить. Марина смутилась, извинилась и пошла принимать душ.

Вышла она растерянная и немного испуганная, сообщив, что не может понять, отошли у нее уже воды или нет. Схватки усилились, и Иван, потеряв самообладание, собрался вызывать скорую. Марина стала протестовать, в итоге сошлись на том, что Наталья должна приехать немедленно. Неудивительно, что в одиннадцать вечера настроение у нее было совсем не для родовспоможения, но Иван давно научился заключать взаимовыгодные сделки.

— Двадцать тысяч, — коротко сказал он, пользуясь тем, что Марина не слышит, и Наталья сдалась.

Все было даже красивым. Шкафы настежь, бутоны роз, и об этой символике Иван впервые в жизни подумал как о гениталиях. «Ты прекрасна», — сказала Наталья, но Марина только слабо улыбалась. Она крепилась, но Иван чувствовал, насколько ей больно. Вопреки указаниям Натальи, она не могла даже ходить и лежала, пытаясь медитировать. И Иван, покончив со шкафами и прочей атрибутикой, стоял сейчас на кухне и не смотрел в глаза Наталье.

— Ей слишком больно, — сказал он.

— Это естественный процесс, — терпеливо объяснила Наталья. — Боль при родах — понятие относительное. Не надо относиться к ней как к прочей боли. 

— Я помню, — кивнул Иван. — Ее тело к этому еще не привыкло. 

— Вы можете позвонить в скорую, — чуть усмехнувшись, повторила Наталья. — Я уеду и не возьму с вас те двадцать тысяч, но, — она сделала намеренный акцент, — вы понимаете, что в роддоме будет с ребенком. Препараты, стимуляция, возможно — кесарево, изоляция от матери. Вы слышали это не один раз. — Потом она сменила тон: — Послушайте, я понимаю, что вы чувствуете. Матери проще, она уже мать, мы учим женщин считать себя матерями с самого начала беременности. Она уже с ребенком, она чувствует его, как чувствовала все эти девять месяцев, вы пока просто ждете, пока он появится на свет. Вам еще предстоит научиться тому, что уже умеет и знает Марина. Вам страшно.

«А вам?» — хотел спросить Иван, но промолчал. В словах Натальи было что-то рациональное.

— Нельзя сейчас мешать никому, ни матери, ни ребенку. Пусть все идет как идет. Договорились? — Наталья дождалась от Ивана короткого кивка, ободряюще попросила: — Тогда сделайте цветы и все остальное. Бассейн, ароматические палочки...

Наталья быстро оглядела приготовленный стол со всем необходимым и ушла в комнату. С оставшимися цветами Иван разобрался быстро, от ароматических палочек у него постоянно болела голова, и, уже страдая, он вытащил в коридор табуретки, оставив только одну, отодвинул к стене стол, выволок на середину кухни бассейн и принялся его надувать.

Пока мерно стрекотал насос, Иван думал. Он действительно боялся и даже признавал, что своим страхом делает только хуже, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Ему было жутко, холодный и неприятный ком выталкивал сердце вместе с легкими, не давая дышать, в голове стучали назойливые молотки, в нос забирался навязчивый липкий запах.

Иван встряхнулся, как собака, или, точнее, передернулся. Он должен был с этим справиться ради Марины и малыша.

Из комнаты донесся вскрик.

Иван вскочил, выключил насос. Секунду постоял и бросился в комнату.

— Все хорошо, — остановила его Наталья. — Ей надо немного походить. Вы слишком рано все начали. Пусть процесс стабилизируется.

Иван растерянно кивнул и ушел обратно на кухню, гадая, каким образом может быть «стабилизирован» «совершенно естественный процесс». Закрыл дверь и прислушался: Марина, кажется, начала то ли смахивать пыль, то ли просто переставлять книги и безделушки. Время шло. Иван посмотрел в окно — там царила тьма, только фонарь белоснежно светил на глухую стену соседнего дома и где-то мигала сирена сигнализации машины, потревоженной то ли кошкой, то ли прохожим, и желтыми бликами рассыпалась по листве.

Иван закончил с бассейном, вылил три заранее купленные пятилитровые банки воды, остальную воду стал понемногу кипятить. Чайник захрипел в пятый раз, когда дверь распахнулась.

— Мы идем! — радостно поприветствовала его Наталья и быстро осмотрела кухню. — Прекрасно, только я еще приглушу свет.

— Вода еще холодная, — вяло запротестовал Иван. — И ее пока мало.

— Можно я сяду? — непривычно, покорно, как избитый ребенок, спросила Марина. — Мне очень больно. Пожалуйста.

— Подожди, — Наталья придержала ее за плечо. — Сейчас согреется вода, Иван дольет, и сядешь. Раскрытие всего четыре сантиметра.

Иван засуетился. Марина все-таки села на единственную табуретку, и было заметно, как на ее лице дрожат бисеринки нездорового пота. 

Иван чуть не уронил чайник: Марина закричала в голос.

— Тихо! — прикрикнула на нее Наталья. — Тихо! Ночь, люди спят!

Марина испуганно замолчала. Иван, сам готовый вот-вот заорать, вылил воду, Наталья деловито сунула туда локоть, задрав широкий рукав. Воды было мало, сантиметров на десять-пятнадцать, но Наталья кивком приказала Ивану положить в бассейн заранее свернутую в рулон простыню так, чтобы она образовала подобие низкого креслица. Одной, подготовленной, простыни не хватило, Наталья помотала головой, и Иван под тихие стоны Марины скрутил еще две.

— Все, можно.

Марина, голая, с огромным животом, показалась Ивану настолько хрупкой и словно бы неживой, что он стоял столбом, не находя в себе силы помочь ей сесть в бассейн. Но потом посмотрел на Наталью, потом — опять на Марину, лицо которой уже разгладилось и приняло привычное в последнее время расслабленное, счастливое выражение.

«Я паникую, — решил Иван, — и именно потому, что собственной паники я и боялся, я хотел позвонить в скорую. Все идет правильно и хорошо. Все хорошо». Вода даже толком не закрывала ноги Марины, но Наталья остановила Ивана, когда он снова собрался нагреть чайник.

— Пока пусть сидит так, — сказала она, — когда раскрытие будет полным, тогда и наполним.

Иван хотел возразить, что вода быстро остынет, но Наталья безмолвно отогнала его к стене вместе с табуреткой.

Потом время потерялось в своем течении. Иван не выдержал, сбегал в туалет, посмотрел за окно, на часы. Ему казалось, что скоро забрезжит рассвет, но экран телефона показывал половину второго ночи. С начала первых схваток прошло всего шесть часов.

А схватки продолжались и продолжались, шли беспрерывно. Марина мучилась, хваталась за бортики бассейна, Иван боялся, что она их нечаянно порвет, и пытался припомнить, должно ли такое быть, но в голове его от страха все смешалось. Наталья была спокойна. Когда он в очередной раз взял телефон и посмотрел на время — без десяти два — она отобрала у него телефон и положила в карман.

— Вы торопите ребенка, — сказала она сухо. — Поэтому Марине так больно. Если вы не расслабитесь, вам придется уйти.

— Не надо! — вскрикнула Марина и снова пронзительно закричала. Наталья подошла к ней, одной рукой зажала рот, другой стала массировать спину.

У самого Ивана по спине стекал холодный пот. Он вспомнил, что ему помогал успокоиться какой-то чай, обрадовался, судорожно стал искать нужную баночку, что-то при этом уронив. Что это было, он не рассмотрел, главное, что ничего не разбилось.

Наталья в очередной раз проверила раскрытие, улыбнулась, погладила Марину по голове. Иван протянул ей чашку с чаем. 

В этот момент раздался короткий звонок в дверь.

Иван удивленно смотрел на размытый через стекло кухонной двери коридор, словно ожидал там кого-то увидеть. Наталья застыла с чашкой в руках, Марина не реагировала.

Звонок повторился.

— Кто это? — спросила Наталья.

— Не знаю.

Иван вышел в прихожую. За дверью кто-то стоял. Иван посмотрел в глазок.

— Сосед, — объяснил он Наталье, стоявшей за его спиной. — Сосед снизу. 

— Что ему нужно?

— Понятия не имею. Может быть, мы случайно их залили?

Он отстранил Наталью, собиравшуюся уже возразить, и начал открывать дверь. Услышал, как плотно закрылась дверь кухни.

На площадке стоял Игорек — молоденький студент-первокурсник. Вид у него был встревоженный и утомленный.

— Иван, — начал он довольно несмело, — у вас все в порядке?

— В порядке, — ответил Иван, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос его не дрожал. Потом шагнул на площадку и закрыл за собой дверь. — А что?

— Да... — Игорек был явно смущен. — Мне послышалось, что кто-то кричит, я подумал, Марина. Ну, в ее состоянии...

— Да все хорошо, — заверил его Иван. Как ему показалось, Игорек не поверил, но рассеянно кивнул и пошел к лестнице. 

Иван вернулся в квартиру, сердце у него колотилось как ненормальное, и он подумал, что ему не поможет теперь никакой чай.

— Что он хотел? — тихо спросила Наталья.

— Он слышит ее крики, — чуть слышно ответил Иван. — Он программист, наверное, работает или курсовик пишет на кухне, чтобы не мешать своей девушке. У них такая же однушка, как и у нас.

— Милые подробности, — усмехнулась Наталья. — Что вы ему сказали?

— Что все хорошо.

Наталья опять усмехнулась. Вид у нее был немного растерянный.

— Согрейте еще воды, — распорядилась она. — Раскрытие семь сантиметров. Уже скоро.

Иван прошел к плите, взглянув на Марину. Ее лицо было в крови, и, присмотревшись, он увидел, что у нее прокушены губы.

Наталья уверенной рукой добавила горячей воды, размешала. Марина, стараясь улыбаться, села в воде на корточки.

— Лучше было бы, наверное, в ванной, — поморщилась Наталья, — там все-таки пожестче борта. Поставьте сюда табуретку и сядьте на нее, чтобы Марине было обо что опереться.

Иван послушался, принес табуретку и сел. Ему очень хотелось дотронуться до Марины, погладить ее по голове, успокоить, но он не смел. Ему казалось, что своим вмешательством он еще больше ускорит процесс.

Марина опять вскрикнула. Наталья опустилась на колени, сунула руки в воду. Марина стонала. Она прекрасно умела правильно дышать — в теории, но на практике эта техника, как видно, не помогала. Наталья поднялась, отошла к раковине и стала мыть руки.

Марине пришлось опять вернуться в сидячее положение, на несколько минут она замерла, а потом начала безостановочно кричать. Сначала сдерживаясь, потом уже в голос. Наталья занервничала, подбежала к Марине, встала на колени, засуетилась, то наклоняясь, то выпрямляясь и давая Ивану прекрасный обзор.

Иван всмотрелся в воду и обомлел. В первую секунду ему показалось, что он потерял сознание или спятил. Потом — что его обманывает зрение. Но нет, воды было слишком мало, чтобы она могла что-либо исказить.

Влагалище Марины было растянуто до предела, и оттуда торчало что-то темное, покрытое слизью, которую не смывала даже вода. Иван ждал, когда тонкая кожа промежности не выдержит и лопнет с брызгами крови, он был настолько к этому готов, что удивлялся, почему до сих пор этого не происходит. Он никогда не думал, на что способно человеческое тело, особенно тело его жены. Может быть, не слишком любимой и даже не слишком важной. Брак был «от нечего делать», и оба они это знали, несмотря на определенный комфорт от совместного существования. Но Ивану казалось, что Марину за шесть лет брака он хорошо изучил.

Она исторгала из себя новую жизнь с муками, болью и кровью, и эта кровь была не от разрывов, она просачивалась изнутри, как только младенец чуть уходил обратно. В крови было что-то неправильное. Но Наталья не просила помощи, и это давало иллюзию благополучного исхода.

То, что и как происходило, было странно и страшно, Марина хрипела, выталкивая темное нечто из себя. Потом Наталья снова закрыла Ивану обзор, и он моргал, хрипя вместе с Мариной, и был даже рад тому, что перестал видеть этот кошмар. Вместо этого он улучил момент, наклонился и вытащил из кармана Натальи свой телефон, посмотрел на часы и обомлел: два часа двадцать четыре минуты. А ему казалось, что снова прошла вечность.

Марина, притихшая было, вскрикнула, вода под ней потемнела, по кухне поплыл неприятный, едкий запах каловых масс. Иван вспомнил что-то очень давно слышанное об опасности содержимого кишечника для других органов... Вспомнил одну из своих любовниц — еще в студенческой молодости, девицу, весьма уважавшую и вагинальный, и анальный секс, но каждый раз заставлявшую Ивана менять презервативы. На один довольно разнообразный и бурный половой акт уходило порой до пачки в шесть штук, но девица категорически запрещала проникновение во влагалище после анального контакта в том же презервативе. Позже Иван прочитал подтверждение ее опасениям в каком-то рассказе о хирургах и сейчас попытался вытащить Марину из воды, но был остановлен и резким криком Натальи, и болезненным воплем Марины, и шарахнулся в сторону. 

Но длилось это недолго. Наталья плеснула чем-то, Марина обмякла, Иван еле успел ее подхватить. 

— Послед, — коротко бросила Наталья и сделала вместе с ребенком шаг к столу. За ним тянулась толстая синюшная пуповина, и Наталья спохватилась, остановилась, схватила со стола полотенце из стопки, стала обтирать ребенка, потом бросила полотенце на пол. Держа ребенка на одной руке, по очереди зажала пуповину пластиковыми «крокодильчиками» и перерезала ее, бросила один конец в воду — как шланг, — и отвернулась с ребенком к столу. — Следите за последом. 

Иван был как под гипнозом. Марину трясло, она снова кричала, и через несколько схваток, которые, казалось, не прекращались вовсе, вышел послед и пошла ливнем кровь.

Марина почти упала в воду, и даже такой смешной глубины ей бы хватило, чтобы захлебнуться, если бы Иван практически не выволок ее на бортик. Он плакал, гладил ее по мокрым волосам и только не переставая шептал:

— Все хорошо, все уже хорошо... Все закончилось, что ты... Все хорошо...

Он сидел так бесконечно долго и слушал всхлипы Марины, и смотрел, как вода становится темнее и темнее. Он сжимал холодные, слабые руки, пытаясь их хоть как-то согреть, смотрел на черную от крови, давно остывшую воду, в которой плавал послед, и только потом до него наконец-то дошло...

Наталья повернулась. Ребенок лежал на столе, накрытый полотенцем.

— Он не дышит. 

Иван удивленно посмотрел на нее, Марина всхлипывала, уткнувшись в его плечо.

— Он не дышит, — еще раз сказала Наталья. — Понимаете, нет? Все шло просто прекрасно, ничего нельзя было заподозрить.

Марина повернула голову.

— О чем вы? — слабо, еле слышно, спросила она. — Я могу его взять?

— У него были какие-то пороки в развитии. Непредсказуемые, не выявляемые до родов. Ваш ребенок родился мертвым. Сожалею, но мне ничего сделать не удалось.

***

— Вы слышите меня? — Наталья повторяла уже не впервые. — Надо вызвать скорую. И... я поеду.

Иван резко поднялся, действуя больше машинально, и преградил ей путь.

— Вы же понимаете, что мне надо уйти, — уже громче сказала Наталья. — Меня не должно быть.

— Как это? — очень спокойно спросил Иван. — Почему?

— Потому что такая была договоренность.

— Договоренность была — что вы поможете.

Наталья вскрикнула. Иван опустил взгляд и понял, что крепко, так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, схватил ее за руку чуть выше запястья. Ей было больно, но пальцы он не разжал.

— Ты никуда не поедешь. 

— Пусти, — угрожающе зашипела Наталья. Иван рванул ее руку вниз так, что она завопила, потом отшвырнул ее к плите. — Тварь!

— Сидеть! — крикнул Иван. Он не подозревал, что в нем проснется такой монстр, словно это был уже и не он. — Сиди, сука!

Нога его дернулась, как для удара, и Наталья испуганно замерла. Иван, не сводя с нее взгляд, достал наощупь телефон.

Звонок шел долго. На самом деле — лишь несколько секунд.

— Скорая.

Девушка назвала какие-то данные, Иван ее не слушал.

— Люберцы, Воронцовская, сто семь, квартира триста девятнадцать. Моя жена родила мертвого ребенка. Ей плохо. Пожалуйста, помо...

— Фамилия, возраст? — диспетчер, наверное, слышала и не такое. Ее хладнокровие поражало.

Иван отвечал, даже не вдумываясь, и только не отрываясь смотрел на Наталью. Та в ответ сверлила его испуганным, полным ненависти взглядом. Она дождалась, пока Иван уберет телефон в карман.

— У меня дети, — низким голосом сказала она.

— А у меня нет, — ответил Иван. Это казалось ему исчерпывающим ответом.

Наталья посмотрела в сторону. Иван проследил за ее взглядом.

— Маринка...

Она лежала, свесившись с бортика, без сознания. 

— Помогите мне. Быстро!

Наталья неуверенно поднялась. Иван подхватил Марину из бассейна, мокрую, грязную, в кровяных сгустках и каловых массах, взвалил на плечо.

— Дверь открой! 

Наталья почему-то послушалась, но, когда Иван прошел — пробежал в комнату, — осталась на кухне. Ему было уже все равно. Он положил Марину на кровать, весь трясясь не то от страха, не то от холода, исходившего от нее, в ужасе потрогал руки, лицо. Грудь Марины тихо поднималась, по кровати расползалось красное пятно.

За спиной Ивана щелкнул замок.

— Стой!

Он вылетел за ней на лестницу как был — мокрый, в крови и дерьме, встрепанный. Убежать Наталья не успела: Иван был моложе, сильнее, а злость придавала ему больше сил, чем ей — испуг. Иван дернул ее за руку, швырнул, ударив о стену. Наталья не закричала, только попыталась достать его в ответ ногой, промахнулась, изготовилась для нового удара.

Рассудок кричал Ивану, что ее надо бросить, что все равно ее легко разыщет полиция, что главное сейчас уже не Наталья и даже не погибший малыш, а Марина, истекающая в эту минуту кровью, но Иван рассвирепел. Он никогда не занимался спортом, даже толком никогда не дрался — если только в начальной школе, беззлобно и не всерьез, но сейчас уверенно нанес два удара, подсмотренных, наверно, в каком-то кино — под дых и в лицо. Под его рукой что-то хрустнуло, Наталья закричала в голос, шарахнулась в сторону, на кафель закапала кровь.

«Сейчас выйдут соседи», — равнодушно подумал Иван. Но вместо этого схватил Наталью за рукав и поволок в квартиру.

Она неожиданно сильно дернулась и все-таки вырвалась. Иван этого не ожидал, рукав остался в его руке, а Наталья бросилась к лифту. Вечно тормозящему, с зеркалами — зачем там вообще зеркала — лифту.

«Пусть идет», — решил Иван. Наталья заколотила рукой по кнопке вызова, Иван сполз по стене, чувствуя, как он устал. Глаза адски щипало, но слез не было, не было никаких ощущений, эмоций, желаний, кроме желания согреться и уснуть, — ничего не было: ни звуков, ни злости, ни соседей... 

Двери лифта неспешно распахнулись, но Наталья не стала заходить. Как сквозь туман Иван видел, что она пятится, а из лифта, заставляя ее отходить, выходят двое полицейских, Игорек и соседка из квартиры справа.

Иван заплакал и закрыл глаза.

***

— Он был совершенно здоров.

Иван смотрел на усталого доктора — совсем еще молодого, с ясными, понимающими глазами, и ему казалось, что этот доктор — какой-нибудь мудрый и добрый волшебник из сказки, Гэндальф или Дамблдор, только сильно помолодевший.

Из детской сказки, которую он никогда не прочитает своему сыну.

— Что это такое? — спросил Иван. Сейчас он уже мог разговаривать хотя бы с доктором. Еще день назад он ничего не мог сказать ни матери Марины, ни отцу, ни сестре. — Гипоксия?

— Нехватка кислорода. Он задохнулся, пока шел по родовым путям. 

Доктор был краток, старался быть деликатным, но Иван не ждал от него деликатности. Ему нужна была сейчас только правда.

— То есть... — он вздохнул и стал смотреть в окно. Там, по аллейке, шла молодая женщина с яркой красной коляской — в цвет позднего сентября. 

Иван отвернулся.

— Дискоординированная родовая деятельность, как в случае с вашей женой, привела к преждевременной отслойке плаценты. Плод... ребенок погиб практически мгновенно, потому что кровообращение между маткой и плацентой нарушилось... Я понятно говорю?

Иван поднял взгляд на доктора, снова уставился в стену.

— Из-за того, что плацента отслоилась, ребенок перестал получать кислород.

Иван долго молчал, потом решился, посмотрел на доктора.

— Если бы она рожала в роддоме?..

— Роды очень непредсказуемый процесс, — обтекаемо ответил доктор. — Но все дело в том, что в роддоме есть мы.

— Вы смогли бы... — он не договорил, чувствуя, как снова теряет способность произносить самые простые слова.

— Сделали бы все возможное.

Иван замотал головой.

— Я понимаю, как прозвучит сейчас... нелепо и равнодушно. Но ваша жизнь продолжается.

— Моя — да. — Иван набрал в грудь воздух. Он не хотел разрыдаться перед усталым человеком в белом халате. Ему было больно, страшно возвращаться в пустую квартиру с занавешенными зеркалами — и стыдно. Стыдно за то, что он не поверил врачам.

За эти несколько бело-кошмарных дней он понял, как сильно он был неправ. Каждый из этих утомленных, неулыбчивых людей давно потерял счет спасенным жизням.

А ему предстояло еще примириться с тем, что красивая, полная эйфории и восторга история совершенно не получила никакого конца. У этой книги просто вырвали последние страницы, не оставив ни шанса узнать, что, возможно, автор просто нагнал трагедии перед закономерной счастливой развязкой. 

Он и так уже знал, еще от полицейских, что Марина умерла в машине скорой помощи. ДВС-синдром, так сказал следователь, но Иван так и не успел узнать в точности, что это такое. Марину не смогли довезти, но он не винил ни докторов, ни водителя скорой, ни медленные лифты.

Он вышел из больницы в прохладный прозрачный воздух. Солнце играло на деревьях в больничном саду, а те бросали под ноги листья, как конфетти. Они шуршали под ногами, и Иван наклонился и зачем-то поднял один из них. Искусно вырезанный кленовый лист, свежий и еще живой.

Живой...

Иван оглянулся, почувствовав чей-то взгляд. На него смущенно смотрела женщина с ярко-красной коляской: он не давал ей пройти по узкой аллейке. Иван чуть растянул в улыбке губы, как бы извиняясь, и протянул женщине кленовый лист.

— Все будет хорошо, — зачем-то сказал он — может быть, надеясь быть хоть в этот раз услышанным кем-то там, наверху, а потом, развернувшись, быстрым шагом пошел к воротам больницы.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Неслучившаяся жизнь"


End file.
